


Oculto

by Buhonera_sh



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhonera_sh/pseuds/Buhonera_sh
Summary: En el amor no importa el genero ¿porque la gente no lo entiende?Solo quieren la felicidad juntos.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Chris Walker





	Oculto

**Author's Note:**

> Es un universo alternativo.  
> Me base en una imagen que vi.  
> Está abordado el tema de homosexualidad y homofobia.
> 
> Posdata: Se muy poco sobre fútbol americano

Eddie Gluskin era un reconocido estudiante pues jugaba fútbol americano y representaba a su secundaria, era un jugador nato una velocidad y agilidad que sobrepasaba a los demás pero lo que más le caracterizaba era su forma de lanzar el balón ovalado pues siempre llegaban a su objetivo, era preciso y veloz.  
Mientras Chris Walker el conocido mariscal de campo, era corpulento y extremadamente alto, tenía una fuerza bruta incomparable, además de ser sumamente ingenioso, él guiaba al equipo en la ofensiva..el primero en atacar, el demostraba la pasión y el esfuerzo que conllevaba estar en el equipo..él era la estrella y no era por nada puesto que gracias a él habían ganado montones de trofeos.

La mayoría de las chicas miraban a este par con deseo pues eran sumamente populares y guapos, Eddie con ese cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos azules tan intensos, hacía que las chicas suspiraran por él, pero aparte era muy refinado y elegante. Chris tenía aquel cabello rubio tan resplandeciente y esa mirada celeste tan suave como el cielo. despejado, era tímido y algo introvertido, aquello solo causaba más revuelo entre las chicas.  
Pero lastimosamente ninguna tendría una posibilidad con ellos..

-Chris, ¡Chris!- Murmuró el azabache mientras movía al contrario que yacía bastante relajado dormitando en sus muslos

-Umm ¿Que ocurre Eddie?- Musito somnoliento el rubio mientras se erguía para mirar al otro

-Debemos irnos..-

-¿Porque?-

Los murmullos de el grupo de chicas se hacían más insistentes, se alejaron lo suficiente y cuando estaban dispuestos a marcharse de la cancha de fútbol, un montón de voces chillonas los abordaron, estos estaban claramente molestos y algo nerviosos, pero las chicas ignoraron aquello y pedían de forma "sutil" una cita con los varones.  
Cuando Eddie estaba a punto de alejarlas de la forma más educada..escucho como una de ellas se le insinuaba de forma muy vulgar a su Chris..por qué era suyo, gruñó sonoramente y se acercó a la tipa que mostraba su escote y pestañaba varias veces intentando ser glamurosa, Eddie le dirigió una mirada asqueado y tomó la muñeca del rubio que tan solo miraba confundido toda la situación, el azabache tiro de la muñeca y guío a Chris.

-Hey no te lo lleves, acaso no viste estábamos planeando algo- Dijo la chica que coqueteo con el rubio

Eddie lleno de ira y celos gruñó, apretó sus dientes y su rostro se comenzó a tornar un poco rojo, soltó la muñeca del más alto y se acercó hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella

-Escúchame bien zorra, ese chico de ahí- Señaló a Chris  
-Es mío y solo mío, espero y lo que dije te alla quedado claro en esa cabeza tuya- Se dio una media vuelta y dio un par de pasos  
-Y todo el que se acerque a él sufrirá las consecuencias de mi ira..están advertidas- Miró hacia atrás dando un vistazo a todas  
-Señoritas- Terminó la frase alejándose de ellas

-Malditas putas, perras, zorras..ugh las odio a todas- murmuraba entre dientes mientras se acercaba a un muy sorprendido y sonrojado rubió

-E-eddie t-tú...¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó Chris mientras miraba al piso

-¿Heh? Si, estoy bien querida, no te preocupes- Contestó observando al contrario, era tan adorable..

El azabache rozó la mano del menor, ganándose un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa de este, por más que estuvieran de novios sus buenos par de meses este aún reaccionaba de forma tímida.

-No debiste tratarlas de ese modo- Dijo el más alto

-Oh vamos te estaba coqueteando y quitandote tu linda inocencia con esas obscenidades, no podía permitir eso- Sujetó la mano cálida del menor  
-Además solo yo tengo permitido "tirarte" piropos y quitarte tu pureza..porque soy tu novio y tú eres mi novia-

-E-eddie no soy una chica...- Contestó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí

-Lo se pero me gusta avergonzarte..mi querida Darling- Posó sus manos en las cálidas mejillas del menor y le acarició con suavidad

-Bésame..- Masculló suavemente el más alto

-Como quieras cariño-

Y así sin rechistar el mayor acercó su rostro al sonrojado rubió que se inclinó un poco y de un pestañeo sellaron la distancia que les separaba.

* * *

**_Y para las noticias de esta semana el gran Mariscal de campo Chris Walker sale con su compañero de equipo el gran y preciso Eddie Gluskin, lo siento señoritas pero al parecer las dos estrellas del equipo le hacen al otro bando._ **

Esa es la noticia que rondaba por toda la semana, muchos murmullos y chismes volaban respecto a los dos "compañeros de equipo", puesto que el encargado del diario estudiantil Miles Upshur había presenciado la tan hermosa escena acontecida y le había tomado una foto publicandola y poniendo el contenido anterior, su amigo y compañero Waylon Park se encargó de los detalles y de hacer la noticia más llamativa, aparte de difundirla por medio de internet y de agregarla a las demás noticias de la semana, hacían un diario en donde lo más llamativo iba en este.

Un rubio veía nervioso desde su celular aquella noticia, que tanto tiempo había mantenido oculta junto al contrario pues no querían problemas por ello, ni en la escuela, ni con sus familias.

-Mierda- susurró mientras masticaba con fervor su labio inferior

Detuvo su acción al sentir una mano en su hombro, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que no fuera un imbécil..

-¿Que pasa _marica_?- Preguntó de forma burlona  
-Oh ya veo no quieres responder...bueno apuesto y sabes usar de mejor forma tu boca- Dijo con un tono lascivo el tipo mientras se carcajeaba

Pero se calló al instante en que recibió un puñetazo directo a su rostro, haciéndole caer

-¡Lárgate de aquí imbécil! o te romperé la cara- Dijo enojado el azabache mientras alzaba su puño en forma de amenaza

El tipo corrió aterrado mientras llevaba una mano en su nariz intentando parar la sangre.

Eddie se acercó y se sentó junto al menor, sus nudillos estaban cubiertos de sangre y le dolían un poco pues el impacto había sido fuerte, sintió una mano colarse y acariciar éstos.

-Ven, necesitas ir a la enfermería- Murmuró Chris mientras sus ojos celestes miraban a la dirección en la cual había corrido el tipo

-Estoy bien, no duele- Tranquilizó el mayor al contrario

-Como digas- Respondió el menor mientras bufaba  
-Al menos ¿me dejas curarte?-

-Bueno cariño-

Chris agarró su mochila y sacó una venda juntó a un poco de alcohol y una crema

-¿Porque llevas eso?- Interrogó bastante serio el azabache

-Siempre hay que estar prevenido, además en los entrenamientos y partidos suelo salir bastante lastimado, pero no lo suficiente como para recurrir a la enfermería-

-Ya veo..- el mayor dirigió su mirada a la mochila del otro y divisó algo de color rosa, sin que el de mirada celeste se diera cuenta metió la mano dentro de la mochila y sacó un pequeño peluche de cerdito

-¿Y para qué es esto?- Preguntó mientras mostraba el peluche

El rubio se avergonzó y simplemente siguió limpiando la mano del contrario que hacía muecas de dolor

-Y-yo tú me lo diste..cuando éramos pequeños y d-desde entonces siempre lo llevo conmigo- Susurro bajito  
-Little pig-

Chris se puso demasiado nervioso, puso alcohol y apretó con un pedazo de algodón, al parecer bastante fuerte, pues Eddie apretó fuertemente los dientes y necesitaba morder algo..dirijo su mirada azulada al hombro y cuello descubierto del rubio y de un momento a otro le mordió, el de mirada celeste soltó un jadeo acompañado de un suave gemido

-Vaya Darling no sabía que eras del tipo masoquista- Musito en el cuello del contrario mientras lamía la mordida para luego besarle la mandíbula

-Eddie...-

-Cariño, vamos a casa- Dijo en un tono sugerente

**La vida es dura**

**y te consume la mente**

**no hay cura**

**para este demente**

**"De tus recuerdos nacen mis hechos traumáticos"**


End file.
